The Understanding
by Lady of Pride
Summary: When Captain Perry told them to 'sort things out' this is the last place Norman Jayden thought he'd find himself... Blake/Jayden


A/N: I vaguely remember reading a request somewhere for non-'non-con', so I buckled under the pressure of my imagination and decided to put something together...

Title: The Understanding

Pairing: Blake/Jayden

Rating: M

**Warnings:** **Sex** and coarse language

*****Spoilers:** This ficlet takes place immediately after the scene with Nathaniel Williams, supposing Norman never pulled the trigger.

Summary: He thinks it's funny how people seem to deal with their problems in Pennsylvania...

* * *

When Captain Perry told them to _'sort things out'_ this is the last place Norman Jayden thought he'd find himself, panting heavily on an old mattress in a cozy, little apartment somewhere in the heart of downtown Philadelphia. He also never imagined that a man Lieutenant Blake's age would have a body half as toned as a seasoned athlete, but he's just starting to realize Pennsylvania is full of surprises...

_Holy mother of—_

"What would've happened if he had another gun, huh?"

There's too little blood in his brain to think of an appropriate response, though the vice-like grip on his thigh helps to keep him grounded. Blake punctuates his question with a well placed thrust and Norman momentarily sees stars before realizing that the man is nipping at the corner of his lips. Now, Jayden wouldn't go so far as to _return_ a kiss from the older man but he wouldn't turn away from it either, granted Blake does whatever the hell he just did again—preferably sometime _soon_.

Blake angles himself so he doesn't.

Guess he's still mad about the whole Nathaniel Williams affair...

Norman responds by hitching his legs around the man's waist and trying, vainly, to situate himself in a better position. Blake laughs under his breath, hand slipping from thigh to hip, skin slick with sweat, and pins Norman to the bed as he slows his rhythm to an agonizingly slow canter. Norman would almost be tempted to scream if such a thing wasn't below him.

"_You'd be dead_," he breathes.

Blake laughs. "Yeah...but it's good to see you're willing to make up for it."

'_Making up for it'_ has almost taken them what feels an hour and Norman obviously doesn't have the same kind of stamina as the man knocking boots between his legs. He'd like to have that illusive orgasm already, the one Blake keeps dangling in front of his face, but he wouldn't be all that surprised if the man decided to draw things out just a _little_ longer...

"_If you don't_—"

"What's the deal with kids to today?" Blake taunts under his breath. "No patience..."

"I'm—"

"Tired, I know. You should really get some exercise, Norman."

The man is egging him on and he knows that, but his pride is on the line and he'd be lying if he didn't say he was a little stuck in his ways—so the next time Blake leans down for a kiss, Norman bites his lip and prays for the best. He draws blood but the man merely laughs and rewards Norman with another well placed thrust, one that grazes a particular spot and has him arching into the warm body above him. Another push-and-shove and Norman finally falls over the fuck'n edge.

Blake dicks around a little longer as Norman surrenders to the afterglow, but it doesn't take long before the final roll of his hips, a flood of warmth and the misfortune of having a heavy body collapse on top of his own. Norman would like to complain about it, but as it stands he can barely breathe.

"Not bad, FBI. Not bad at all..."

Norman gives him a shove and Blake leans up, braced on his elbows so he can watch Norman's face.

"You know, kid, if we'd done this sooner—"

Norman interrupts that thought by boldly placing his hand over the lieutenant's mouth. "How about we pretend it just didn't happen?"

"Tomorrow," Blake mumbles before moving his head. Leaning further up, his hands slid back to Norman's waist, thumbs catching decisively on the jut of his hips. "What makes you think we're done yet?"

Norman feels the heat rush to his face but he really doesn't have the energy to complain when Blake moves in such a way that he brushes against the oversensitive bundle of nerves inside him. Surprising himself, he bucks into the next fluid motion and fists the sheets as Blake begins the lengthy process of undoing him again.

Tomorrow...

Yeah, he'll forget about it tomorrow.

A/N: Eep! Too short, too weird—too anything? This is my first time working with this pairing so I apologize if it sounds at all...'off'.


End file.
